


Three Times the Charm (the hilarious misadventures of Harry and Tom)

by DeeDee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord server, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Tropes, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDee/pseuds/DeeDee
Summary: This fic is written for the Monthly Challenge of CoS Discord Server. There is one general theme and three plots that will be covered. This is the first plot required. I will write the next two in the next chapters. The first plot involves magical pollen that makes our two favourite boys hot and bothered.I hope you enjoy reading it, you little perverts! ^_^
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Three Times the Charm (the hilarious misadventures of Harry and Tom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AWitchesBrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchesBrew/gifts).



**Chapter 1: Herbology Lesson #1: don’t smell the science!**

Harry entered the greenhouse surrounded by his friends, as usual, without paying too much attention to his surroundings. As he made a beeline to his favorite table (that was thankfully still unoccupied), he bumped into someone’s shoulder.

‘Watch where you’re going, Potter!’ a familiar voice reprimanded him. Harry looked startled into the blue eyes of one of the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes and moved away, followed by his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

‘Something wrong, Harry?’ Hermione asked.

‘No, it was my fault.’

Harry scanned the table where Malfoy had installed himself and sighed. He felt very tired. The previous night, he had tried his best to fall asleep, but sleep had eluded him until 4 AM. He felt like he had slept for only two hours and he bemoaned the fact that they had Herbology, a class that required active participation, instead of History of Magic, where he could sleep more and recover. His movements were sluggish, his reflexes slow to the point that he was bumping into people while walking. He shook his head and slapped his face with both palms, in an attempt to wake himself up. He continued to pace to the table he had chosen and placed his schoolbag on the chair. Once he got his dragonhide gloves and writing utensils on the table, he lifted his head to look around. His friends were caught in a conversation about an article from the Daily Prophet and his eyes drifted to the Slytherin part of the classroom. Malfoy and his croons were laughing at something while Tom Riddle, his and Hermione’s eternal rival, was reading a book. He looked up and their eyes met momentarily. Harry looked away quickly; Tom smirked and closed the book.

Professor Sprout entered the greenhouse with a big, warm smile on her face and an armful of various sizes of garden scissors floating around her. She waved her wand and placed them on a table.

‘My dear 6th year students, today we will be having a special lesson, one that will require stealth and complete attention!’

Harry groaned, not liking his professor’s enthusiasm.

‘This is a part of your curriculum for the NEWTs, not to mention very important to know for those of you that are going to travel. Today, you will be handling Venomous Tentacula.’

Several students in both houses blanched.

‘I would like you to split in pairs. One of you will control the plant’s movements with magic, and the other will collect leaves with one of these scissors. Professor Slughorn kindly provided us with the venom’s antidote, and so he will be the one to receive the leaves you collect today. I want each pair to provide three leaves, no more. You have half an hour. Miss Granger, mister Riddle, if any of your classmates get bitten of stung, please administer the antivenom promptly. I must step outside for half an hour.’

Ron clung to his girlfriend’s arm immediately.

‘Of course I’m pairing up with you, Ronald. Don’t be silly,’ she whispered affectionately. Harry turned around to see which of his housemates was free. He hoped he could pair up with Neville, but Neville was chatting up Lavender Brown. He frowned.

‘I suppose we could work together this time,’ a suave voice spoke too close to his ear. He jumped, startled.

‘Riddle.’

‘Potter. You look like you’re about to faint any moment now. Are you all right?’

‘None of your business. Let’s just get the leaves quickly,’ Harry spoke sighing. If Riddle noticed the unusual lack of bite in his voice, he didn’t mention it. ‘Do you want to cast the spells of should I?’

Tom considered it.

‘I think it would be safer for us if I cast the spells. Your coordination is atrocious.’

Harry sighed. He disliked being around this particular Slytherin even more than Malfoy, but he could give credit where credit was due. Riddle was not the top student for nothing. Pairing up with him was blessing in disguise: they would finish quickly and he would get 25 minutes of sleep. He put on his protection gloves, grabbed a pair of long scissors from the teacher’s table and marched towards Riddle, who was waiting for him near a Tentacula plant that had been placed in one of the corners of the greenhouse. That particular plant was further than the group of plants the other students were carefully approaching now. In a way, he and Riddle would be isolated from the group.

Riddle was checking out a different plant, one that Harry had never seen before. The Slytherin frowned at it as if he didn’t know what that was either.

‘Riddle? I got the scissors. Is something the matter?’

‘Ah, no. I was just wondering where I’ve seen this plant before,’ he answered pointing his wand at the exotic, lush plant. Harry approached it and took it in. Tom grabbed his arm.

‘Stop. It might be dangerous.’

‘It’s sparkling,’ Harry said with awe.

‘What?’

‘It’s sparkling,’ Harry spoke in a daze. ‘See the leaves at the top, Tom? They glitter in the sun.’

‘How could you possibly see that with your atrocious eyesight?’

Harry smiled, thinking of golden snitches. Tom felt his heart beat faster. He dropped his arm and the boy stumbled a few steps, heading straight towards the Tentacula. Tom aimed at the plant and shot two stunners. Harry caught himself just in time and moved away from the dangerous vine…and into the glittery plant. The plant’s pot wobbled and some of the mysterious glitter fell on top of Harry’s hair and the robe’s collar. Harry’s free arm quickly stabilized the pot; he breathed in the sweet, floral fragrance of the plant’s pollen and sneezed.

‘Honestly, Potter,’ Tom had moved forward to help Harry and some of the glitter dust landed on his robes when the boy sneezed. ‘You incompetent fool. Look what you’re done now.’

‘Excuse me? I didn’t ask for your help,’ Harry bit back, annoyed. ‘You got glittered all by yourself, mister know-it-all.’

‘Oh, kitty got her claws back? Finally, you were so boring!’

‘Shut up, let’s just get the leaves.’

Riddle vanished the glitter from his robes and moved towards their target. Harry frowned and struggled to also vanish the glitter from his robes.

‘Well? What are you waiting for? Come here with the scissors already and stop wasting my time!’

‘Yes, your highness,’ Harry muttered. He approached the boy and just stepped past him when he caught a whiff of cologne. He looked back at Tom frowning and moved on. It was still April, not a very hot day, but somehow, he felt like the temperature was getting higher. His hands were starting to get clammy. He held the scissors tighter and, with now trembling fingers, he approached the plant.

Immediately, he felt a large body against his back.

‘Stop moving, you have glitter in your hair,’ Tom’s sensual voice rasped in his ear.

‘What?’

Harry tried to turn around, but Tom’s arm snuck around his middle and held him in place.

‘We need to vanish this completely. We don’t know what this plant is, what it does. You need to be more careful. Now stop moving so I can help you get rid of it without getting rid of your hair in the process.’

Harry stood still, trying to ignore the heat on his back. He felt a hot wind blowing through his hair, and then the heat behind him disappeared. He squeezed down the feeling of loss and shuddered.

‘I feel too hot, I need to remove my robes.’

Harry placed his robes on the table and returned to the task. Tom Riddle frowned and cast a new spell. Feeling more confident, Harry approached the plant again. His right hand still trembled slightly and he used his left hand to keep it steady. He felt a drop of sweat travelling down from one of his temples, but he couldn’t wipe it yet. He had to get the first leaf.

And then he felt a blow of air over his ear.

‘Hurry up, what’s taking you so long?’

‘Move back Riddle, you are too close!’ Harry answered through his teeth, focusing on the scissors.

An arm touched his hand close to the handle and he dropped the scissors in shock.

‘For Merlin’s sake, Riddle, keep your hands to yourself!’

‘I just wanted to help.’

‘The hell you did! Get away from me, you slimy Slytherin!’ Harry spat, bending over to retrieve the scissors.

Riddle summoned the scissors with a quick spell.

‘Let me show you how it’s done, you idiotic Gryffindor,’ the Slytherin smirked and approached the plant. The Tentacula chose that moment to wake up and strangle him. Riddle quickly used a severing charm to save himself and shot some more spells at the plant, while rubbing at the red mark on his neck.

‘Hey, are you all right?’ Harry asked concerned, reaching out to touch Riddle’s neck.

‘No, you’re going to get us both killed, you idiotic – aaaahhh. What are you doing? Stop touching me!’ Riddle hissed. Harry withdrew his arm and took the scissors from Riddle. He felt less drowsy and decided to get the leaves while Riddle fixed himself. He looked around. All of his classmates were focused on getting the leaves. It looked like no one had noticed their little commotion. Harry smiled and set on his task. As he reached to the plant with the scissors, he felt Riddle’s body press against his neck and the unbearable heat returned.

Riddle waved his wand behind him in a complex motion.

‘Didn’t you just tell me not to touch you? Now you’re the one touching me,’ Harry whispered, rolling his eyes and preparing to cut the first leaf stalk.

Riddle breathed next to his ear and Harry shuddered. Something was wrong. His rival had never gotten so touchy-feely with him before. The shock woke him completely.

‘Riddle? Are you alright?’ Harry asked, turning his head slightly to the side. Tom groaned in his ear.

‘I feel hot all of a sudden, something is wrong.’

A strong arm sneaked around his middle.

‘You smell so good,’ Riddle whispered in Harry’s ear.

‘Oh Merlin, stop doing that’, Harry whispered back. ‘I’m trying to get our first leaf.’

‘So get it,’ Tom whispered.

Harry turned his head to look ahead at the plant, as his arms stretched forward with the scissors. Tom chose that very moment to kiss the side of his neck.

‘Aaahh. Tom, stop! What the hell are you doing?’ Harry whispered.

Tom’s arm tightened against Harry’s middle as he kept planting open-mouthed kisses alongside Harry’s delectable neck.

‘Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?’ Tom whispered sensually in his ear. Harry’s face felt hot, and all the places that Tom had kissed were heating up as well. His trousers began to feel tight as the heat pooled low. He swallowed thickly and cut the first leaf. He knew he had to first deal with the plant while the spells still held it, and then he could figure out what the hell was wrong with Tom and put a stop to it. Harry placed the first leaf in the small jar they had been given for the task.

As his hands moved towards a second leaf, Tom’s hands removed the shirt from his trousers.

‘Tom, stop, what the hell? Everyone will see us! Don’t you care about your reputation?’ Harry whispered furiously.

‘No one can see this. I placed a notice-me-not charm on us.’

‘Are you insane?!...aaah…why did you do that?’

Tom spun Harry around and enclosed him tightly in his arms. Harry quickly manoeuvred his arms in order to avoid stabbing the top student. He noticed Tom’s unusually untidy appearance, his dilated pupils and his ragged breaths. And then Tom tilted his head back and kissed him with hunger, swallowing all his protests. Harry felt like sinking and soaring, and Tom’s kiss was glorious. Perfect. Unfair. Why was Tom Riddle the best at bloody everything? Harry started kissing back with fervour, forgetting for a few moments where they were and what they were supposed to do. Harry was getting too dizzy and Tom wasn’t letting him go, but after a few minutes Tom seemed to snap out and he pushed himself away from Harry. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at the boy he had just kissed stupid with wild eyes.

‘Get the other leaves,’ he rasped, turning away.

Harry came back from his stupor and hurried to get them. Just as he was getting ready to cut the next stem, Tom’s left arm circled him from behind again.

‘Tom, please stop this and let me focus. You can hug me if you want, but don’t do anything else,’ Harry whispered.

‘Fuck…can’t…’ Riddle strained voice sounded far too close to his ear for his liking. ‘Can’t stop… touching you…please…Potter…Harry…it’s…pollen…that plant…I just remembered…what it was…’

Riddle’s hands had sneaked under his shirt and were dexterously undoing his buttons. Harry faltered for a few seconds and reached for the plant again as Riddle was fondling his chest and abdomen, kissing and licking his neck like a starved beast.

‘I can’t get them if you keep molesting me like that!’ Harry whispered furiously. ‘Get a hold of yourself, you are a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake, you are supposed to have better control over your emotions than I do!’

Riddle didn’t answer. Harry reached with a trembling hand and made a cut. His actions cut the leaf in two. He swore and reached for another leaf when he heard the sound of his belt being undone.

‘Riddle?!’

One of Riddle’s hands was already sneaking into his trousers while the other one was playing with his nipples. Harry could distinctly feel a growing bulge pressing rhythmically against his back.

Harry miraculously managed to get a second leaf with his entire body on fire. Dammit, why was Riddle so skilled at everything?

Harry’s sight was beginning to get foggy and all he could feel was Riddle’s ragged breath against his neck, his warm arm around this torso and a very skilled hand caressing and squeezing his most private part. He moaned and threw his head back, pressing back against Riddle’s shoulder.

‘You like that, Harry?’ the sinful boy asked him while he bringing him to completion. ‘Do you like what I’m doing to you, how I’m touching you and pleasuring you?’

Harry moaned and trembled. His knees were giving in and it seems like Riddle was the only one holding him upright.

‘Yes, I love this,’ he moaned, his thoughts escaping his mouth before he could realize.

‘Then part your legs for me, Harry.’

Harry obeyed him, hazily.

Tom kissed his cheek and brought him to completion. Both panted, trying to catch their breath. Harry leaned against the taller boy and closed his eyes.

‘One more leaf, Harry. You’re so good at this.’

Harry suddenly remembered their job and reached out to the closest leaf he could see. Tom sneaked one arm around him again. Harry felt Tom’s free hand go down his back, his long fingers touching and teasing the firm muscles. He was determined to get the leaf when he left Tom’s middle finger go down the cleft and start circling his puckered entrance. ‘

‘Tom…?’

‘Get the leaf, Harry,’ Tom Riddle whispered. A whispered spell later, a lubed finger entered the boy and started going in and out, stretching the tight canal.

‘Tom, what are you doing…’

‘Hmm…I am going to fuck you, Harry. You are going to love this. Get the last leaf and I will show you pleasure beyond your imagination…’

Harry trembled and complied. He reached out to the third leaf as he felt one more finger enter and stretch him. Then, the fingers curled and touched something inside him that made his entire body tremble.

‘Fuck…Tom…what was that?’ he gasped.

Tom chuckled in his ear.

‘The leaf, Harry.’

‘Ah…aaaaahhh…Tom…mercy….!’

Somehow, Harry managed to get the last leaf and drop it in the jar just as he felt something larger than fingers prodding at his entrance.

‘Tom…’ he whispered.

‘I want you so badly, Harry…I want you to come apart for me, to scream for me…to look only at me…’ Tom said, pushing slowly inside him. Harry felt some a stinging sensation and stopped moving, allowing to adjust himself inside. He looked to the side and saw that the students were still preoccupied with their plants; Hermione was helping Lavender with antivenom. No one was looking at them. And then Tom started moving. Harry bent forward and grabbed onto the shelves, hoping that Tom’s spells will hold the Tentacula. Harry moaned whenever Tom brushed against that place his fingers had found before and Tom’s pacing increased as he groaned in Harry’s ear.

‘Tom…faster…get deeper…please…’ Harry cried.

‘Fuck…you’re so good to me, Harry…knew you would be so delectable…wanted to do this to you all year…’, Tom whispered between pushes.

Harry found himself manoeuvred suddenly on his back, on the bench, standing on top of the robe he had discarded earlier, as a wild Tom pushed into him.

‘Ah…please…’ Harry mumbled incoherently.

Tom kissed him with fervour as he increased his pace, Tom’s tongue fucking Harry’s mouth like his penis was fucking his ass. Harry loved it and abandoned himself to the intense storm that was Tom Riddle. Tom rose again and looked at his little treasure. He wanted to make it last. For Harry, he had to do this perfectly. He wanted to do this again with the sweet boy with big, green eyes, and so he had to pleasure him completely now because the next time he wouldn’t have access to the aphrodisiac glittery pollen of the Cupid’s Passion plant. So he fucked Harry deeply and passionately, holding him tightly in this arms and hoped it would be enough to seduce the Gryffindor completely. They both came with a shout and Tom collapsed in Harry’s arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Tom collected himself and stood up, looking at his partner. Harry looked up at Tom lovingly through half-lidded eyes, then closed them. Tom cast spells to clean and clothe them both, and then he took the jar from Harry’s hand. He cancelled the notice-me-not charm and walked to the teacher’s desk. He placed down the jar with their names on it just as professor Sprout returned to the classroom.

‘Professor, Harry Potter isn’t feeling too well. Would you allow me to take him to the Hospital Wing?’ he asked, injecting concern into his tone.

The Professor looked at the student that had seemingly passed out on a work table and nodded.

‘Yes, Mr. Riddle, how very kind of you to help a fellow student. 10 points to Slytherin.’

Riddle smirked and carried Harry Potter out of the greenhouse in his arms while blushing girls started whispering to each other. Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes.


End file.
